¿Amor?
by karenDm9
Summary: Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero no quería que eso terminara. Era amor y odio. Obscuridad y luz. Libertad y esclavismo. Pero, en realidad era... ¿Amor?


**Dislamer: **Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi mente. =)

**Recomendación musical:** How can I not love you - Joy Enriquez.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

**¿Amor?**

Habían pasado tres meses. Tres meses en los cuales ella estaba alerta. No sabía lo que ocurriría, en su próximo reencuentro a solas. Siempre la sorprendía.

Como lo odiaba y como lo amaba a tal punto, que se olvidaba de quien era ella. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero no quería que eso terminara. Lo que tenían los separaba y a la vez los unía como nunca antes. Era amor y odio. Obscuridad y luz. Libertad y esclavismo.

¡No aguantaba más!, quería gritarle, decirle que la dejara vivir su vida, que se alejara de ella, que no lo necesitaba más en ella. Era independiente y no necesitaba de él. Y mucho menos de él, esa persona que siempre la había odiado, insultado, la que la había visto inferior a él siempre. Quería su libertad nuevamente… ¿desde cuando no se preocupaba por ella misma?, ¿desde cuando no salía con sus amigos?, ¿desde cuando no se dedicaba a lo que a ella le apasionaba?, Oh ya recordó desde que él había aparecido en su vida.

La había seducido, manipulado e influenciado como ninguno antes…

Ella era la otra, era la que nunca estaría en público con él, aunque seamos sinceros no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, solo él. Estaba en la obscuridad, a la sombras…anhelaba las noches, porque sabia que cuando el sol se ocultaba, ella salía de su prisión, despertaba de su letargo, volvía a la vida, se sentía una mujer estando en sus brazos. Aun recordaba aquella noche de invierno, la primera de aquella historia…

_Era la ultima noche en el castillo, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, ya iba de regreso a su sala común, había ido a enviar la carta a sus padres, ¡como los extrañaba!, hacia un frio de aquellos, lo que la consolaba es que pronto los vería, y sus amigos irían a visitarla un día antes de navidad, todo estaba preparado, su baúl y todas sus vacaciones, vería a su familia, irían unos días a Australia de vacaciones, y regresaría nuevamente al colegio, todo como a ella le gustaba planeado. Iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, que conducían a su sala común, cuando de repente alguien la jalo por un brazo y la metió a una clase vacía, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando escuchó un __Insonorus, y seguido un Fermaportus, nadie la escucharía, ¿de que servía? Entonces intento buscar su varita pero…no la tenia, la había dejado en su mesilla de noche, ya que no se tardaría mucho en enviar su carta, ¡que tonta había sido! Ahora estaba en un aula vacía con un desconocido y desarmada. _

_De pronto sintió una manos recorrer su cuerpo morbosamente, quería alejarlo, enfrentarlo, pararlo, pero curiosamente algo dentro de ella misma, pedía a gritos que no parara… como si su cuerpo lo reconociera inconscientemente, era realmente extraño, llegó a sus senos y los redondeó, masajeó y apretó, ella gimió "¿Que estoy haciendo?" pensó, se removió en contra de la pared para que él la dejara de tocar, pero él era más fuerte, bajo sus manos, que hasta ese momento estaban en sus pechos y la tomó por la cadera, la apretó más contra la puerta, y el cuerpo de él, bajo su cabeza y susurró al oído de ella: "Calma Granger, todo ira bien"._

_Esa voz, ella la había escuchado desde siempre, pero no podía ser, tenia que ser mentira, era una broma ¿o no? él seguía tocándola tan fuertemente pero a la vez, con una delicadeza, se demoraba y a la vez lo hacia rápidamente la estaba volviendo loca, no aguantaba más quería ver, saber quien era él, ya que su mente imaginaba cosas que no quería aceptar, como si él le leyera el pensamiento la besó cerca de su oído y empezó a bajar hacia su cuello, y entonces ella supo que efectivamente era él, unos cabellos rubios cayeron por su seno izquierdo, luego de darle un beso en vena donde se sentía su pulso, la mordió, ella no aguantó reprimir más sus gemidos, aunque había mordido su labio inferior para que él no supiera todo lo que la hacia sentir, no dejaría su lado sensible frente a él, pero no pudo más y gimio a cada caricia que el rubio le proporcionaba. _

_Entonces él la voltio y quedaron frente a frente, tomó sus muñecas con una sola mano tan rápidamente, que no le dio tiempo a la castaña de decir, ni hacer nada, con la otra mano libre tomó su cara y la beso. La beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho con otra chica, porque sólo ella era capaz de romper aquella barrera que desde niño había aprendido a llevar, una vida reprimida, lo había hecho débil, había sacado a esa persona que él creía no existía en su ser, como la odiaba y como la disfrutaba de tenerla así, al menos ahí teniéndola de esa forma volvería ser el mismo frívolo, orgulloso, astuto, y arrogante que era. Tenia que volver hacerlo, porque desde el inicio del séptimo curso, supo que era su perdición, había buscado un pretexto para hacerle saber a su padre, que él hacia lo que a él le placiera hacer con su vida, que ni su propio padre le daba ordenes, y se le había salido de las manos, desde el primer día había trazado un plan el cual, había ido a la perfección, desde hacia un mes la acosaba cada que tenia la oportunidad, estando a solas una y otra vez, hasta el día en que recordó la clase de pociones de __Slughorn, donde habían preparado la Amortentia y él, había olido a pergamino nuevo, pasto recién cortado y a algo que no sabia como identificar, era algo entre flores y frutas algo exótico…Y desde hacia dos meses había descubierto que era ese olor, era el olor a Granger, y ahí estando con ella supo que él había cambiado. _

_Por eso la vigilo esa noche y cuando vio que estaba sola, había decidido cortar todo de raíz, había decidido hacerla suya a como diera lugar, para así poder regresar a su vida anterior en la cual controlaba todo y a todos…No quería ser más aquella persona que ya no podía insultar a los sangre sucia, simplemente por que ya no le hacia gracia, y más porque al insultar a uno sentía como si insultara a Granger, y ya no más, eso era lo ultimo que le permitiría. Termino el beso y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, un momento ¿Granger le había correspondido? ¡Oh no! eso era lo que menos se esperaba…Esperaba una patada en su entrepierna, el que le escupiera, incluso el gritar como una loca pero nunca eso… Volvió hacerlo pensando que ella lo empujaría, lo golpearía, ya que había dejado sus muñecas libres y las había posado en sus caderas y las masajeaba insinuándose y pegándola cada vez más hacia él, denotando así su prominente erección._

_Ella se había desconectado de todo el mundo desde ese beso, se olvido de todo y de todos, solo sentía y ¡Oh Morgana! Le gustaba lo que sentía, aquella cosa caliente como si fuera de acero sobre su vientre, quería que él rubio continuara, no sabia qué, pero quería que siguiera… había posado sus manos en el cuello de él y las subía a su cabello haciendo que él se pegara cada vez más hacia ella, si es que era eso posible y así profundizando el beso, que cada vez era más pasional y ardiente…_

_No supieron como pero pronto se encontraron sobre el escritorio desocupado, él sobre de ella aun tenían la ropa interior puesta, la demás estaba tirada sobre el piso en el trayecto de la puerta al pupitre, Hermione solo sabia que no quería despegarse de aquellos labios finos y sensuales que se movían hábilmente por todo su cuerpo, se retorcía debajo de él hasta que supuso que ya no aguantaría más, él lo supo y la volvió a besar en los labios, deslizo estos hasta encontrar su oreja y la mordió, ella gimió, y él se éxito cada vez más, y le susurro sensualmente: "Pronto Granger, solo aguanta un poco más "¿Qué aguantara un poco más? Acaso no sabia que no podría" Ella se retorció otra vez haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo, y cuando este estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente, ella entre un grito y gemido que no llego a ninguno de los dos, le dijo: "¡No ahora!"_

_Y así fue que el majestuoso, dominante, sangre pura, rey de las serpientes, Malfoy poseyó a la sangre sucia, come libros, mojigata, sabelotodo, Granger. Una y otra vez hasta que la noche dio paso al día… _

_Primero fue una vez por semana, después dos y luego a diario, se había convertido en una obsesión, en una carrera en la cual uno dominaba al otro, una lucha que sabían perfectamente que ninguno de los dos ganaba, que ambos eran vencedores, cuando la noche venia, ambos sabían que ya no había barreras entre ellos, ya no existían Draco y Hermione, Malfoy y Granger, Slytherin y Gryffindor… solo dos amantes._

"¡Maldita sea! Otra vez" se dijo la castaña. Pero como en todo principio, hay un final la noche en algún momento terminaba, y venia el alba… ¡como lo odiaba! Llegaba la luz y volvía nuevamente a su vida, una vida patética, en la cual nada la llenaba. Era una persona hueca, sin vida, vacía y sin ningún sentido.

Lo dejaría de eso estaba segura, aunque eso le partiera el corazón. Estaba decidido, no lo vería más. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Lo que sea que tuvieran le estaba haciendo daño y no se lo permitiría una vez más ya no. Por eso hoy no llegaría a su "cita" con él, no regresaría jamás…Solo tendría que esperar a que llegara la noche, y acostarse en su cama y dormir plácidamente, como debió haberlo hecho desde hacia dos meses, pero claro, si desde hacia dos meses que no pisaba su habitación, y eso de dormir quien sabe donde no le estaba gustando para nada.

Aunque tenía sus ventajas, era fascinante saber que lo ultimo y lo primero que vería era al rubio… Saber que él prácticamente la aplastaba con su enorme cuerpo mientras dormía, acariciar cada parte de él mientras lo observaba bajo la luz de la luna, era asombroso, pero lo enigmático era ver por las mañanas, esos ojos grises, que la devoraban, como si quisiera robarle a ella algo, algo que ella poseía pero no podía dárselo…

Por eso cuando la noche cayo Hermione no llegó, y decidió acostarse temprano, cerro la puerta con seguro, olvidándose que afuera alguien la esperaba, no quería recordarlo, porque sabia que si lo hacia saldría corriendo, y no, no pensaba hacerlo otra vez. Se había prometido, no verlo más y eso seria lo que haría. Ya no más encuentros por la noche, ya no más besos y caricias, ya no más anocheceres y amaneceres junto a él, ya no más Draco Malfoy en su vida.

Por eso fingió estar dormida cuando alguien entró por la ventana, fingió no escuchar un _Insonorus_ y que alguien se quitaba los zapatos y la ropa y los aventaba por la habitación, fingió no sentir que alguien se acostaba a su lado en el hueco que sobraba junto a ella, fingió no sentir una manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y que poco a poco llegaban a su centro…

No sentiría nada absolutamente nada, "No siento nada, no siento nada" se repetía como un mantra una y otra vez, pero era imposible, él la conocía como ninguno antes, la conocía tan jodidamente bien que sabia donde y como tocarla, sabia lo que escondía cada parte de ella, tal y como ella lo hacia con él, por eso al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, no aguanto más y le ofreció sus piernas, se entrego a él.

Y cuando llegaron ambos al clímax gritaron, gritaron como nunca antes sus nombres, porque sabían que esa seria la ultima vez…

Eso era el cielo para los dos, pero nunca lo tocarían, no estarían en él, era imposible. Se amaban, pero ese amor no podía ser, eran dos en uno mismo, era su pecado, y a la vez su salvación, su enfermedad y cura, era la vida y la muerte…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

¡Hola Chicas! pues estoy aquí de nuevo, con un One Shot espero y les haya gustado ya que a mi me gusto como quedo. Y me merezca un REVIEW de su amable parte =) Andaba un poco depre al escribirlo pero en fin todo ayuda a la hora de escribir. Quiero aclarar que la historia de "**Un mismo cielo"** no se me ha olvidado (no me maten aún) solo una pequeña aclaración esta semana tendré exámenes de periodo (si tal vez no es que les importe mi vida, pero solo les aviso porque así están enterados) Y eso ocasionara que no pueda escribir se que he demorado en continuarla pero es que cada que empiezo un capitulo nuevo no me gusta como queda, espero y me comprendan, no me gustaría defraudarlas.

Mil gracias a esos **4 REVIEW** que recibí por mi historia me alegro mucho el saber que alguien la leyó…

**Priky** (Me alegra saber que el fic te este gustando)

**Maryel Tonks** (Si pobres niños me imagine esa escena y fue inevitable el no escribirla, con lo de Harry y Ginny si a mi también me gusto como quedo aunque quería ponerle más me contuve sino me conozco me iba a extender, dado que me encanta también esa pareja, pero los Dramiones son mi prioridad)

**Miriampqstar** (Me alegro que te guste la historia espero no defraudarte para el próximo capitulo.)

**Earilmadith21** (Gracias espero y te siga gustando la historia, y si es el ultimo año en Hogwarts, al regreso de la guerra.)

Me despido de ustedes con un gran beso y abrazo…

**_karenDm9_**


End file.
